No way Home
by Chance454
Summary: This story came from Spike's words... There's always consequences to magic Always!


_**"I was born ten years ago, in a small town in California. Just outside LA to a white witch named Tara. Tara didn't keep me long after my birth. I was adopted, by a real nice couple, Jamie and her partner Alex. But that happiness wasn't theirs to keep, when I got kidnapped on my first birthday, with them. Amy a witch that used to live in my mom's room when she was rat. Which she did to her self with a spell. Took Willow some time but she was able to turn her back. After that she kind of disappeared. I grew up and was tortured..in a hell dimension, called Ponoma. Which was more like the wild west meets mid-evil times. After about five years there which are like, three here as time there runs very different and quick. Once I escaped and got back to my mother. I learned of my adoption and my true mother's name Tara. I learned that, the woman that gave me life was dead. I had, to find the truth behind, who I was. And that's just what I did after, Tina and Lilith told me where to find the help I needed. Once the time was right, an we had enough power. I told my mom I was going to back in time to save my birth mother Though I had no idea it would be a bigger mission than that. Mom she told it was a very dangerous thing to try but if I insisted. She would help me only if I picked the date. We wanted a place and time that way I had enough time find to he and explain it all with candles burning and everything else I opened the time portal looking back with my duffel bags in-toe saying wish me luck and with a kiss to my wife and hug form mom I was gone I set it all up to arrive on her 18th birthday and in a flash. I landed on the right day, with a bang as my portal opened, it knocked everyone across the dorm room Buffy was getting moved form. As I flew out of the portal landing in a closet with a crash. Knocking a hole in the wall and pretty much scaring the hell out everyone in this room. Crawling to my feet saying. "Man what a rush." I stood there in my trench coat with my katana sticking up behind me and my duffel bags in hand fixing my hat/em/strong/p**_  
 _ **"Before we start, trying to hack and slash me. I can explain, this all just give a minute, time travel can be tricky stuff, and it's messes up your mind for a bit. I am a good guy though, and on your side. I'll prove it if need, be which from, the looks of this room. I'll need all the help I can get here.**_ _ **I stepped over toward Willow and Tara she was just sitting, on the bed next to Willow I pulled a picture from my pocket, and showed it to her it was her and a new born baby while she showed it to Willow. I started explaining who I was to her and everybody else. "**_ _ **Let me introduce myself the name is Logan Justified RosenbergeMaclay. Yes I took both names when I learned about them. After finding out how Tara's Family had mistreated her. Well not to get to deep into that mess let's say they hate me more then they'll hate any of you. The memory of my birth was taken from you...But yes you did give birth to a set of twins near LA when you left momma Willow because of the magic problem she had. Tara didn't keep me long after my birth. I was adopted, by a real nice couple, Alex and her partner Nina. But that happiness wasn't theirs to keep, when I got kidnapped on my fifth birthday, with them. Amy a very strong and evil witch that used to live in my mom's room when she was rat. Which she did to her self with a spell. Willow took some time but she was able to turn her back. After that she kind of disappeared. She returned to LA only to take me away from the family that was raising me. It took me three years to get back, but since I was created by magic. I grew a lot faster, and different then normal kids do. That and the time, in hell went by real fast. I have become a very good at a few things the act of war is how I grew up. No I don't know much about the magical thing. I just know that it's good and bad I seen both sides and felt of it."**_  
 _ **Deciding that was enough for moment so that everything I had said could sink in. Even Dawn could see the shock of my arriving. Which made this mission a little hard then anyone would have known. Because the one thing I really wanted to do I couldn't do just yet. Holding a slight grin while my eyes feel back to the bed an Tara and Willow still sitting there n a state of shock. "Listen why don't we get Buffy moved an stuff an then meet back at the shop and I'll continue to explain my mission with everyone there." Getting to work with Packing up Buffy's stuff didn't take long at with as fast as I moved back to her mom's. Afterwards I took a walk through,town which did my head some good. The streets weren't, to busy and it seemed pretty, quit for the moment. Not thinking, of where I was going I ended up at the house of my birth, mom's suspected killer. Standing in his driveway I could feel my rage growing like like a flame. Holding myself, back as best I could. Knowing that at some point I would have my shot at him. I made it back to Giles's just in time to see Tara's dad leaving with the rest of her family. Remembering what momma Willow told me of this day. I knew they'd be back and this time I'd here. Stepping through, the door setting that dammed-able bell off. Seeing that Giles's had set up what I had asked him for and had everyone there. It was time to play the disc Buffy sent back with me. Although I had no idea who was first. I knew it wasn't going to be Ayna as she had died before I met anyone here. Taking a seat at the table while Giles started the DVD player. I figured that I should let them in on the curses I carried with me I smiled an started talking while everyone just around waiting waiting.**_ _ **"As it stands I have three curses on my head. First is I can't lie anymore about anything even the dumbest question I have to answer. Total truthfulness if you don't think that's a curse, I suggest you try it sometime. An hour into it and you'll be searching for a weapon to blow your own brains out. The truth often hurts, and when you're powerless to stop that hurt, well, that is a curse. The second curse was an easier pill to swallow; I have to obey the orders of a slayer no matter what they were." Only the idea that a slayer was an honorable warrior for good was about the only the reason I allowed that spell to remain with me so long. Oh if you have any questions just ask I'll try an be easy with answers." Slowly starting to roll myself a smoke. I glanced up at Willow who was looking at me like she was about to say something, so I paused a moment before I finished it. She finally found her voice. "So I take it you hang with Spike a lot and he's rubbing off on you?" I gave a smile and reached into my a three peace locket to Tara Inside was a picture, of Tara and Willow then in,the middle was Tara holding, me just after five minutes after my birth. I knew my arriving here like this was a load to swallow but I didn't have choice here. The world was on the line and our only hope was to get ahead of what was coming. Of course I was taking my time to explain all this. Having been trained just enough with magic from Willow I was lucky enough to get just about everything I may need to fit inside a pair of saddle bags. Sorting through a few things that I needed for later. I started with clear disc hoping it was a message instead of a goofy movie done by little slayers. Booting up a lap laptop while I talked a little more./em/strongbr /strongem"No mom I started smoking in Ponoma it was a way to keep warm an then it was something I did when I got nerves. This first disc I hope is one of the messages I was sent back with. You each did one with the purpose to help me as much as you could." Turning the laptop so they all can see it better. First up was my adoptive parents./em/strongbr /strongem"Son we know, that what's going on now may change, our life now. We wanted you, to know that no matter what, you are always going to be our first son, even if we'll never met." We're very proud of you son now try and behave yourself there." Hearing their message, gave me a smile. I knew that my mission, could change everything that's ever, happened to me even them. I was honored, to call my family and always would. Keeping my eyes, on the small screen in the shop. I wondered who, would be next, on the message video. After they were done we waited for the next message and who ever it was going to come from. Much to my surprise it was Buffy. Although she seemed, a bit off by doing this even though it was her and Faith's call, on me coming back here. Maybe they didn't, have a lot of choices here. But I was honored, to take this mission. Even with a very slim chance, I would ever be able to go back where I was. Watching quietly as she started**_ _ **"Kid I know we don't have, to go through your mission here. But I had to add one last thing, do not think about, what is going happen. Just do what your, there for stop Max. That is the only, thing you need to worry about the past your in was fine to me. Although I know if you make a change and we feel it here that's beyond any control either of us has. It's up to you now kid win this war for us."**_ _ **Just about then she was getting up to leave. She paused a moment almost like she was waiting on someone. When Faith joined her on screen. They gave a hug to each an turned to the camera after they pulled apart.**_ _ **"Oh kid you can still drop Warren off a cliff if you get a chance. There is one thing kid Take out Parker and, do it anyway you like just make sure, he can't be found ever." Looking back across my shoulder I could see the confusion on Tara's face. Something said she wouldn't allow me to kill humans for any reason. I just had to wait till she was busy with Willow and not paying me any mind before I could complete that order. By then I guess Buffy had seen all she cared to**_ _ **"Ok kid I seen enough, here so what was the plan? I'm taking it I was the one the that sent you or ordered it anyway. You come here show some video's and a picture and then what I follow you in a fight with something I know nothing about."**_  
 _ **Turning my head toward her adjusting, my hat again as I tried to get comfortable, with my gun-belt still attached at my hip rubbing my leg oddly from the chair I was in. "No I follow you, that's the rules, you order it I do it simple. I was given , for this mission as I had the best chance, for surviving the leap through the portal. And . Like I sad before, it's strange and I get that it'll take some getting used to but I swear in time it'll be like I've been here forever.**_ ** _"Tonight we have Tara's birthday party . I'm thinking we should just enjoy that for all we can as it might be the last bit of peace we get for a while."_**

 ** _*Shutting down the disc player, which was Willow's laptop. After That little bit I was like six of the ugliest demons. I ever saw burst in I tossed the first one behind me not paying it any mind I concentrated on the five in front of me saying." You should've brought more back boys. This is a one sided fight." As I snapped the neck of one, Buffy Xander and Spike were fighting the rest I could hear the noise from them behind bit paid it no attention. While Willow came to the aid or Tara who had been knocked out. All but the last one out made it as I grabbed him from behind. Telling it I wanted it to do me a favor. "Tell your boss I'm coming to get her and hell is coming with me!" with hate in my eyes I believe he got the point that his Goddess was in trouble I gave him a little nudge out the door Buffy had finished the others off. Turning back to the group with a grin. "They won't be back for a good while. Now I do have more messages to show you but I'm thinking they can wait till later some of us are not here yet and it'd be easier if we all were in one place to do this and not have to repeat everything. Leaving them all in Gile's shop figuring they'd need some time to digest what I did and the stuff they heard. Pulling out an amulet from under my shirt. I walked over to Dawn. Placing it gently in her hand as I whispered. "This is for you, it'll protect you when I can't be there myself. It's called an angel's teardrop." Xander must have really been paying attention to my look when I was staring at her or even got within arms reach. After doing that I felt a little better knowing she'd have something to not only protect her but give her a way to contact me when she was in trouble._**

 ** _Before anyone decided to move from the table I heard Tara say "What's on this one... And why's it marked to mom from mom?" Turning back to face them reaching out to take the disc. I looked it over saying "Willow made this one, I guess mom wanted to say something to you." Sitting her back in a chair next to Willow. I started it up for them standing at Tara's side in case I needed to hear something. "Tara baby, I know all this will be a shock to you. Trust it was when he found me the first time. Everything he's said is true he can't lie not even when he wants or should just to keep peace or spare a feelings. I love you so much and I never stopped loving you. You are my one and only true love. Remember my love strong like an amazon. And son I know you can me hear so take of our girl. " Soon after that Faith came into the camera view. She looked a little nerves to start with but soon bucked up when Buffy sat next to her. "First I wanted to say sorry for all the trouble I caused guys back their. Second I know that some if not all of you have no reason to believe or trust me here. What I'm trying to say is that I will get better and some day I'll prove that to you. If Logan there is doing what he's meant too then I guess I'll see you guys soon. Logan I know I could order you to do this but I won't I am asking you if you'll help get to where I am now just a little sooner then the first time." Watching for it to go blank I stood up almost on cue as the door to the shop opened. Turning to see who'd just came in nodding, my head slightly seeing Faith come in with Angel, and his team from LA. "Now that we have the whole gang here lets get to mom's party. I think it's time we have a little fun and forget all about what's out there for now. Trust me folks the only thing left to handle is Tara's family which will be arriving in an hour. Now If Tara wants to explain what they are about to try an pull off with her I'll stand here for her. But if she'd like me to explain it for them. Which just seemed to close her off to us. Stepping up in front of her I took her and Willow's. "Mom trust me on this one I think we do it. I promise you nothing bad will ever happen to you as long as I'm here. Which reminds me Spike I know your here hiding back there. So I'm going to offer Five hundred bucks to do one little thing today. Just give yourself a headache by smacking Tara." Pulling the money clip from inside my coat I tossed a few bills on the counter. Waiting on him to earn them. "I'll explain why see, Tara always believed that she is going to turn into a demon on her eighteenth birthday. Her family stuffed head with that sense she was born. So if there is a demon in her Spike should not get his headaches." Watching him walk over to her with a smirk that said I hate you all now. He popped her straight in nose, and wrenched back in pain I handed him a thousand dollars. "Well that was simple as you see there's no demon in you mom now if you would like you should slug him back." Of course she didn't do that as her nose still hurt even after Willow kissed it. Seeing that I had fixed one thing for mommy T. I took that moment to walk into the training room finding Buffy there hitting the heavy bag. "So boss what's your take on all this, I mean are you ok with me around?" She paused in mid swing looking over at me. "Kid...Can I call that? Anyway I have no idea what I'm suppose to do with you or what you want from me. With everything that's going on now this is like the last thing I need now."_** ** _Listening to her with an understanding smile, I knew she was lost to what I was doing here. In honesty I wasn't all that surprised at her reaction to this news. Motioning back to the door Faith stepped into the room with her eyes aimed at the floor. Moving along the side of Buffy I lead her to a bench for a seat. "Look I understand all this is shocking to you, an if I had any other way to do it I would have. But I can't so here I am, an thing of it is we need everyone that's_** ** _here. We can do this all at once an stop the west coast our this country from turning to ash. Buffy you told me she was." Pointing to Faith... "She was the greatest thing that ever happened to you, even more then a better half. And that's why I brought her here. Not ordered but ask by you and her._**

 ** _Now what you two do is up to you both. But before you decide any I think you should see this message you sent yourself." Setting up a small portable player, for them I sat in front of them holding it at me chest so they could hear an see it better. "This came from both of you as request you asked me to do. They sat watching them selves well first come onto the screen. "First of all, hi if your nephew did his job then your not seeing this but if you are then ok." I watched them closely hoping this would help them both. Hearing Faith starting to talk first._**  
 ** _"Buffy you need to relax we are just dating not getting and believe I was just as shocked at how we started on this road. But honestly I wouldn't trade it for anything. and if Riley is there so sorry but I'll be taken my woman back now."_**  
 ** _Of course Riley wasn't in the room now and I figured to show him later but for now I was glad just getting to show Faith and Buffy. That was until Buffy just looked at Faith like you think that's happening. Buffy's next line shocking even to my ears, "So if the me from the past is listening to me get up grab a hold of Faith and hold her like you never held anyone in your life." I left the training room giving them a moment to digest all they heard from them selves. Returning with Dawn to find that Buffy listened to herself and was holding onto Faith. Although I could really see faces I guessed at what they doing. Which to me looked very normal Dawn wasn't all that ready to see that from her sister. Turning her head away from them. So I decided to save Dawn and speak up._**

 ** _"Boss I'll be back in a while Willow wants to set up something big for Tara party I'm taking Dawn with me." My words had gotten Buffy's attention she broke away from Faith looking at us now, which left us know that she had shed a few tears while I was out of the room. Faith still held her head in the area of Buffy's neck an shoulder. Turning around leaving them there for now I followed Dawn to a place called the Bronze. Getting it ready for Momma T's party. while we set the party stuff I tried to keep myself from talking to much I didn't want to freak her out with all I knew. Instead I tried to put focus on her and what she'd like do with life. Figuring that keeping things simple here may prove more useful then mixing everything up. Setting up for Tara's party with Dawn I couldn't help noticed that she was a combo of nerves an happy. And although I knew this was the time of her life when she was crushing on Xander. I shook my head at the thoughts of that idea. and kept decorating for the party. Which was going pretty good till Riley came through the doors._**

 ** _(How could you do that to me I mean it's not enough I have to contend with her slayer thing now I have to face her and Faith?) Stepping up between him an Dawn I figured that if anything went down she didn't need to be part of it. "Look I'm not totally sure what it is you know or think you know but I'm suggesting you back away while your still able. As for Buffy and Faith whatever they do is on them I have no say on that." Turning back to Dawn waiting on her to say something about what she heard about Buffy. Surprisingly she didn't say a word at that moment. Although Riley still wasn't a happy camper. Being that I had planned to deal with him after Tara's party. Riley must have got the wrong idea by my words steeping closer to me. Dawn knew of my orders and the standing one against him. She stepped between us forcing me to take different actions now. With him now standing just out of my reach I seen he'd wanted to say more. "Go ahead if you have more you like to say spit it out now.(He too a breath before speaking up.) {I just have one question here? What went so bad that they had to send a silly cowboy back here to save us all?"} Looking back at Dawn then to him I decided that the truth wasn't so bad for now. "Well sense you ask so politely, You and your friends caused this mess by what you've done to the demons you caught. You screwed with the natural order of things by doing what you did. Adn some of those demons you caught did manage to get out and are now teaming with this thing that's after Dawn Summers which you put her danger. Buffy Manson and Faith both gave me orders on what I'm to do. And I will do what I have to for this girl." Pointing at Dawn with a smile. "As for you pin head, your already on thin ice with me. So I'm suggesting you step back and go play soldier somewhere very far from me." Before anything else was said Buffy and Faith both came in the front door. I believe in that second was the moment that broke him. Seeing them all friendly now most have pushed his last button cause he snapped. Pulling that military 9mm on Faith. Which lead to me following him in that action but instead I held my 45 muzzle against the corner of his head. "Now I am going to asked you one time to hustler that thing before I forget I'm not to end you." Almost instantly Buffy was there pulling me away and shoving him back to the counter. Deciding to that I should sit back an let her handle what she needed to do. Faith just moved back next to me watching this unfold with arms crossed. I moved myself back next to Faith keeping my eyes open for anything else that might be around._** ** _Before Buffy could even start speaking. Six of the ugliest looking hob goblins I ever saw burst in behind him knocking him out to the floor. I tossed the first one behind me not paying it any mind I concentrated on the five in front of me saying. "You boys have no idea of the hurt your in for."_**

 ** _Snapping the neck of second one Buffy and Faith were fighting the rest. I could hear the noise from me behind but paid it no attention. Riley had been knocked out during the fight. Which I found funny in a way. He was trained to fight an lasted less then a minute here today. With all but the last one dead I left him alive Grabbing him behind the ears. Telling it I wanted, it to do me a favor._**

 ** _"Tell your hell god we're coming to get her, and hell's coming with us."_**

 ** _He got the point that his goddess was in trouble. I gave him a little nudge out the door Buffy and Faith had finished the others off by the time I turned back to them. Now that they know we're more then able to fend off anything they have. We'll have to watch out for something more straight up. Turning it lose for now I turned around refocusing on the now awakened Riley. Walking back to him still mad over his actions today. Faith took a moment with Buffy. They walked into a corner whispering about whatever Faith had thought of. After a few minutes. They returned to us facing Riley both held the same glare at him. Faith went first talking straight to him. "We have decided that if he can't handle what's going on then he's got two choices. One he can keep up with whatever it he's been doing an be alone for the rest of his life." Buffy followed her words with his last choice. "Two he can go back to the army an find a life he's better suited for." Stepping back from him I expected him to have something to say. but the look on face read like a broken man. He was done an wouldn't just sit around while they found whatever their future selves told them about. Watching him clear out the door his head hung in defeat. I grinned just a little as the life I'm used too was taking shape now._** ** _We headed for the club where the party was to be held. Moving towards the door I held open while they exited hand in hand. My smile was not just for them but myself as well. I knew following these orders would throw off a lot of plans from some of the bigger evils we had yet to face._** ** _Tara cut in next adding her own thoughts. "I think it's time you gave that an tried another approach to your problem. Like mediation or something, we could help you." Taking the hint I tossed it away an stood up to face them. "Alright I'll do my best to stop, not promising anything but will try._**

 ** _Now should we start to the bronze. Stepping back allowing them to pass by me. They had only got a couple of steps when Willow turned around giving me a slight grin as if she was saying something. I knew she had a plan for a big night with Tara even to the point of her asking for my help with it. What she didn't know was that I had called in a favor from an old friend of hers. Thinking to myself he be good with what was about to happen on this night. Running off in another direction. To either kill a man and a mess of demons or just the demons. Or just the man that shot Buffy once. Hoping for both as I ran around the corner heading to Warren's. Realizing I forgot something back at BuffyBot Manson I turned back an alley taking somewhat of a short-cut back to Buffy's house. Thinking it over a moment i should have brought Spike with me to begin with. That way I could my way back to the party after I was done with my butchering mission. Which in this case was best kept under the radar. Knowing that Tara or Willow would not approve of what I was doing here. Although I felt it was a good mission they wouldn't approve of me killing humans. Whistling after retrieving my side arms. Catching Trix while, he trotted by I could hold my laugh any longer. Just thinking of the look Riley had when I left the shop. I grinned more at what I could have changed for them. Faith an Buffy had something to start on. Which put things almost normal for me. I still had a couple side missions I needed to finish but for now this was a good start. Turning the corner from the shop I hadn't given muh thought to what my next move with big fight. However this part was simple to me. Just find the trio an eliminate them from this town. of course this was my mission to myself. Sharing it wouldn't have been wise. Although I wasn't planning on running into Dawn until later at the party. I still had the issue of explain something to her. I just hoped I could say it with scaring her too bad. Finally arriving at their hideout. Least it was when Spike paid them a visit. Thinking about how to do this I normally just went in guns blazing an that was it. This time it was different it was a family thing. The only way I held my control through out my day was the small glances I gave Dawn. Just a peak at her was calming enough to keep my rage in check. After picking the door locks an letting myself in. Checking throughout the hideout they were suppose to in. I find it empty only a couple gadgets left behind. Deciding to leave them a present in the form of a fiery welcome. Setting the thermostat as the fuse and breaking a few light bulbs throughout the house. After setting the house to explode I headed to the part for momma Tara. My train of thought drifting back to where I came. Hoping this would changed more then just Tara's life. Leaving the hideout I had never thought of Andrew was on our side when I left the future for here. So now I had two problems. First was getting to the party. Second was keeping Andrew alive long enough to be of the help he was to us. Deciding to hold off on going to the party just for a little longer. I waited in a tree down the street for them to get back. Thankfully it wasn't that long till they were on the street. Taking a moment to think an be fast about it. Dropping onto the roof of their. Quickly flipping around to the back doors. Realizing they'd never guess why I was here. I could have just scared them into leaving town but that was a chance I couldn't afford now. Going straight for Andrew grabbing him from his seat I whispered in his ear. "If you do as your told you'l live through this night._**


End file.
